


Cuddles

by studlinson



Series: Young Love [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cupcake Harry, Dirty Talk, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, M/M, Neighbors, Shy Harry, Smut, Young Love, ed is mentioned literally once, god grinding is so hot, harry has no gag reflex, harry is literal porcelain, harrys cum is sweet, his kink is bdsm duh, literally i love bdsm so sh, louis dirty af, louis in love with the feel of harrys dick, louis kink shows a bit he doesn't know about it tho, louis likes harrys cum, louis talks dirty, no gag reflex, okay these tags are shit bye, the beginning sucks, the dick is important, they cuddle awh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/studlinson/pseuds/studlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry invites Louis to his house. And Harry wants Louis.</p><p>OR</p><p>Basically Louis and Harry give each other blow jobs and Harry has no gag reflex and Louis likes the feel and taste of Harry's dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I am not telling anyone that it's okay to be sexually active while in middle school I just thought it be really cool to write. Any ways enjoy. And if you have any thing to say to like add into the description like the archive warnings just tell me because I didn't think it was really underage. I mean I know they are underage, but they're like the same age so idk. THIS IS REALLY RUSHED SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT SORRY!! ._.

Me and Harry have been dating for about 10 months now. We’re both in grade 8. Everyone at our school already knows we’re together. We don’t get bullied because our school has so many LGBT supporters/people. My mum knows that I’m gay, but doesn’t know I’m with Harry. Harry’s parents are super religious and we don’t want them to find out at all. We met because we rode the same bus. While we were on the bus this morning, Harry asked if I could come over.

 

“Hey, Lou you wanna come over today?” he asked distracted by the strip of silver glitter band he always keeps on his bag.

 

I stare at his hands as he plays with the tiny strip. “I don’t know I’ll ask my mum as soon as I get home.”

 

“Okay, well my sister and dad are in out of town and my mom has to work a bit late, is that fine?” he then looks me straight in my eyes and my body ignites with the fire that always shows up when he looks at me with those beautiful light forest green eyes.

 

I don’t exactly know what I’m agreeing to, but a “Yeah that’s completely fine.” somehow slips out of my mouth.

 

He then smiles his pretty teeth at me. “That’s great.”

 

That’s how I got here calling my mum with the layer of nervousness covering me fully.

 

She doesn’t answer the first couple of times so I give up and begin to eat some leftover cake, but then my cell begins to ring and I immediately reach for it and answer with a full mouth. “Heffow?”

 

My mom chuckles through the phone and tells me to finish swallowing. “Mum?”

 

“Yes Louis?” she asks and I can hear the smile in her voice.

 

“Um you know my friend Harry?” I ask a bit nervously.

 

“The one from across the street?” she asks

 

Oh that’s right Harry also lives across the street from me I sort of forgot to mention that. We’ve lived across the street from each other since year 6, but we only just started talking in our 7th year. We bonded over The Script, that’s how we became friends at first. Then I confessed I was gay and that I liked him while he had a girlfriend. After a while the girl wouldn’t talk to him so he broke up with her and I asked him out later on and now we’ve been together since near the end of 7th.

 

“Yeah, him. Well he needs help with his math homework and he wanted to know if I could help maybe?” Yeah I lied my mum wouldn’t let me over there with any other reason.

 

She takes a long pause. “What time will you be back?”

 

“I don’t know mum whenever he doesn’t need help I guess.” I say realizing I didn’t plan that part out yet.

 

She takes another pause. “Be home no later than 6, understand?”

 

I grow a big grin on my face. “Yes mum okay, bye.”

 

She sighs a bit. “Bye boo-bear.”

 

My face reddens at the nickname and I immediately hang up.

 

I grab my phone and iPod. “Lottie, I’m going over Harry’s.”

 

“Okay Lou, bye.” she says not  looking away her phone.

 

I quickly walk out the door across the street, his yard, to his door and first ring the doorbell.

 

No answer.

 

I then ring it again.

 

No Answer.

 

Then I ring and knock.

 

No answer.

 

I try ringing and knocking a couple of other times and again he doesn’t answer. I begin to think he left and start to back up. As soon as I start he opens the door.

 

He smiles his bright smile showing his dimples.  “Hey.”

 

“Hey!” I smile back and he moves over a bit to let me in.

 

As soon as I walk into the house he grabs my hand and gives me a tiny tour, not letting me into any rooms. It doesn’t bother me really I just want to cuddle with him and talk. He then brings me to the living room when we’re done and we sit beside each other. It’s a bit weird we’ve never really been alone before. It’s actually a bit exciting and intimidating. Not scary intimidating, but nerve racking.

 

We sit in a comfortable silence, for 10 seconds until he suddenly looks at me. “Can we cuddle?”

 

I blush a bit a nod. I’m not really used to him being forward. “Yeah of course.”

 

He immediately awkwardly puts his head on my chest and I carefully wrap my arms around his shoulders. He snuggles into me, and although it feels a bit uncomfortable I still feel warm and tingly inside. I start to notice he’s a more uncomfortable than I am when he gives a little huff.

 

I look down at him. “You can get in a different position if you want?” of course I didn’t notice how dirty that sounded until after I said it.

 

Harry gets a deep blush and nods his head slightly. “Yeah just-” he stands up and sits on my lap  sideways, wraps his arms around my neck, and lays his head in the crook of my neck. He sighs satisfied “That’s better.”

 

I admit it does feel a lot better, but I don’t really know what to do with my arms. For a while I sit there with my arms by my side, but he obviously wasn’t having that so he took my arms and wrapped them around his waist and put his hand on my chest.

 

I instantly gave a deep blush. “So what happened today?”

 

He rolls his eyes and gives a sigh. “Well Ed was being extremely dramatic today. I told him that you were coming over today and he freaked out and said to use condoms.” he gives a little giggle.

 

I chuckle with his giggle. Ed’s our best friend and was the first person to know about us. “Yeah Ed’s a bit dramatic when it comes to us. Remember when we first started dating he was like _‘I have 2 rules, no making out in front of me and no getting each other off in front of me.’_ I died laughing.”

 

He giggles again and shifts his head further into my neck. “Yeah that was a bit embarrassing.”

 

When he talks his breath is right there on my neck and it’s making me feel weird. Of course I know what is exactly making me _‘feel weird’_ , but I refuse to believe it. Maybe if I don’t pay attention to it it’ll go away.

 

“Lou..?” Harry says nervously.

 

I tighten my arms around him as if saying not to be nervous. “Yeah, Cupcake?”

 

He blushes at the nickname I gave him last year. “Well I don’t know really how to say this, without making it awkward. Um I’m a bit troubled..” He must see my worried face and he immediately corrects himself. “No! Not with us.. I’m just having a few problems um with my body and I was wondering if you could help.”

 

I make an amused face. “Harry I don’t exactly understand.”

 

He blushes deeply and bites his lip. _“I’mhardandIwantyoutohelpmeout.”_ **(A/N: translation : I’m hard and I want you to help me out.)** he shoves his head further into my neck.

 

It takes me a while to find out what he really said and when I realize I blush and my blush is so red it’s close to Harry’s lip color. “I- I mean- if you wanna I-” I clear my throat.

 

“I’m sorry I made this awkward, but it hurts.” he whines and grinds down into my lap.

 

“I- just- okay.” I clear my throat. “Um do you wanna stay here or your room?”

 

He gets up and puts out his hand out while his heads down. I carefully take his hand in mine and get up. He pulls me to his room and I get incredibly nervous. When we get in there he sits on the bed, I sit quietly beside him. I carefully put my hand on his thigh trying to show him that it’s okay and I want this as well.

 

I look straight at him and he carefully looks at me too. We both move in at the same time and our lips touch softly at first. Our lips peck a couple times and eventually we begin a slow meaningful kiss. I grab the back of his neck and gently pull him forward. He then straddles my lap and wraps his arms around my neck. His tongue licks at my mouth and I excitedly open my mouth. We both gently lick into each others mouth and he makes a small moan which- wow okay his noises are hot.

 

We pull away and he gets up and shyly takes off the skinnies and shirt he was wearing. I immediately get harder, because he’s so shy and so delicate and I want to hear him moan my name, want his throat to be sore from moaning my name so much- and _wow_ where the fuck did that come from?

 

He’s staring at me and then I remember he’s half naked I’m not, right. I quickly stand up and strip into my boxers. I climb on his bed and boldly wave him over. He walks over and slowly climbs on top of me. I pull him down and kiss him hard and he kisses back with just as much effort. He begins to grind and our mouth detach and we both give tiny moans. I hold his hips and he grinds down harder seeming to enjoy the touch. He kisses my neck a little and bites lightly, making sure not to leave a mark. I give out a soft moan.

 

I flip us over and kiss down his chest giving attention to his nipples seeing as he likes it, _a lot_. He gives out whimpers. “Lou please stop teasing it hurts.”

 

I continue to kiss down his torso and when I get to his happy trail I grip the sides of his underwear looking up to him as if asking ‘can I?’ he gives a small nod.

 

I gently pull them down and his dick pops straight up. I haven’t seen a dick in front of me other than mine. I lightly touch it and fall in love with the feel of it. Harry himself gives out a delightful sigh. I rub it a bit and he makes a hissing noise. Right it’s dry. I think of licking my hand, but I have a better idea. I put the tip in my mouth and Harry obscenely arches his back.

 

“Louis. Louis. Fuck. Louis” he moans

 

I go down deeper and he moans and even bucks his hips a bit. I gag, and he caresses my hair as an apology. Soon enough he’s moaning my name repeatedly like I imagined earlier. I hum and he shouts. “Fucking shit Lou you’re so good sososososo good fuck I’m gonna-”

 

His cum squirts right down my throat and it taste sweet so I greedily swallow and try to get more, until Harry gets too sensitive and pushes me away.

 

He flips me over and kisses me I moan into the kiss. “Your cum taste good want more.”

 

Harry groans “Lou can I at least return the favor first?” he says a little breathlessly.

 

I nod and he immediately pulls down my underwear and takes my dick down fully the first time. I can feel the tip of my dick in his throat and I moan at that and he hums a perfect vibration from his mouth that makes me moan even louder. I buck my hips and since he doesn’t gag I continue to fuck his mouth hard and fast. Spit starts to come from his mouth and his eyes water a bit, which just make me go faster. He takes it. He takes it all not one complaint. Like I can do what I want. He’s all mine. I’m in complete control. “Fuck Harry, your mouth you’re so good. You can take it without even trying. You don’t have a gag reflex do you? Or are you just being good for me? Wanna please me? Wanna taste me?” He gives a massive moan that sends me over edge and I come down his throat and he gulps down every bit not leaving any behind. I groan and lay back. He carefully crawls up to me and gives me a peck. “Thank you.”

 

I smile and kiss his forehead. We sit and cuddle until we’re both breathy. We get up and put on our clothes. We walk to the front of the house and I say bye to him giving him a long kiss. He smiles into it and hugs me. His heads next to my ear and he whispers “Where’d you learn to talk like that?”

 

I give a blush. “I don’t know it just happened. Hope I didn’t freak you out.”

 

Harry pulls away and bops my nose. “Of course not.” he opens the door, and I walk outside. “Oh by the way,” I turn around. “Both.”

 

I make a face “Both what?”

 

“I was being good and I don’t have a gag reflex.” he gives me a wink and closes the door.

  
God my cupcake is going to be the death of me.


End file.
